Frown Beautifully
by Enn Corre
Summary: Since Howl's attracted to beautiful girls, why not be attracted to a gorgeous man who's slightly feminine? -one shot-


_I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Howl's Moving Castle_

_AN; __Frown Beautifully:__**-oneshot-**__ I wanted to make a whole story concerning a Howl/Kurama pairing, because I find both of them absolutely desirable in all ways, and i thought it would be fantastic if they were written together as a pairing. I then found that no one else has written a fic with them together. XD Sooo! If you read it please review, I'd love to hear what you think of this couple, because I'd like to write something more of it when I get the muse for it. _

_***_

He woke in probably the strangest room he would ever find himself in. Though his Youko appealed to the room, he was dumbstruck by how he had gotten where ever it was he was. He sat from the bed, the blanket slipping from his bare chest. He ignored the fact that he had no shirt on and looked about the room covered in trinkets that moved about, spun, twitched in place. Mobiles hung from the ceiling and the bed was completely buried in all these little toys and treasures there was hardly a path to get off the bed and to the door.

Just as Kurama was about to throw the blankets from his body the door opened and a blond man wearing a white shirt and black pants walked in smiling. Kurama scooted back on the bed more into the headboard noticing small oddly colored stuffed animals sliding off the bed as he did so. The man smiled sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you," the man smiled. Kurama raised a brow at this man. He emitted no youki, nothing, but he appeared strong and the way he spoke gave a sort of confidence a fighter would emit. "You're the most appealing creature I've come upon," the man moved closer to Kurama making him nervous. He shot his hand out at the blond man but his youki didn't respond. He gave a shocked look before looking at his hand trying to figure the problem that way. The blond man laughed. "I wasn't about to not conceal those little powers of yours, I'm smarter than that,"

"What are you?" Kurama asked while scanning the room silently trying to find a means of escape.

"I'm a wizard, and this is my castle," the blond man spoke excitedly in a way that made Kurama frown.

"You're kidding…" Kurama sighed staring at the man. His smile went away while staring at the red head. "You're Howl, aren't you?"

"You have the most beautiful frown, you know that?" Howl grinned getting closer to Kurama. He pushed his hands out in front of him trying to make sure Howl didn't get any closer. "You really don't remember how you got here do you?" Kurama growled a bit then looked about the room. Something about it seemed highly familiar, yet he couldn't guess what it was. "You really think I wouldn't catch a thief in my own castle?" Kurama's head snapped to stare at Howl in concealed shock.

_That's right, Hiei talked me into stealing Howl's treasure… seems his magic shouldn't be underestimated… _Kurama clenched the bed sheets wondering why the wizard had spared him. "What of the other who was with me?" Kurama asked. Howl's face lit up.

"So you do remember!" he exclaimed getting closer still. Kurama kept his arms up this time to be able to push him away when needed. "That little youkai is in another room at the moment, he won't be joining us," the wizard's grin was displeasing on Kurama's part.

"Us…" Kurama repeated as Howl moved his fingers making Kurama's hands move from a defensive position and pin to his sides as he made his way close to the red head's face. Kurama bared his teeth at the wizard but it did no good without any youki to back it up. Howl grabbed his face in his hand squeezing tightly making Kurama hiss at the bruises forming on his cheeks. "What do you want?" Kurama spit trying to move his head side to side to get the man's hand from his face.

"I thought it was obvious," Howl smirked leaning in kissing Kurama's petal soft lips. Kurama's eyes widened when he felt the sensual contact, and even more so when he realized not only were his arms unable to move, his entire body was stuck in position as well. Howl had some control he had to admit.

Howl was suddenly jolted from Kurama's helpless position and his ability to move was restored and he panted from the length of the kiss. Hiei was standing on the bed, katana unsheathed pointed right for Howl's throat.

"Fool," Hiei spat bringing his katana up to smash it against Howl's neck as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Kurama stood up and grabbed Hiei's wrist pulling him back making them both lose their balance. They fell right into a mass of sharp toys making them both hiss in the pain of getting nicked by sharp edges. "Dammit Kurama! What are you thinking!?" Hiei growled wanting to slash Kurama across the face with the katana instead of the wizard.

"Let's just go," Kurama hissed pulling out a toy from his lower back and rubbing the pained spot. Hiei growled tightening the grip on the hilt for a moment before sheathing it.

"Whatever," Hiei sighed getting up and helping Kurama to his feet. "Where's your shirt?" Kurama shrugged looking to see Howl regaining his feet as well.

"Seems we've underestimated eachother," Howl grinned directing his words towards the hi-youkai gritting his teeth.

"Touch Kurama again and I'll slice you to pieces," Hiei warned his eye catching onto Kurama's shirt at the end of the bed. He grabbed it tossing it to the kitsune standing behind him.

"Territorial, I get it," Howl put his hands up in defense keeping the same devious smirk on his face. "Though I admit, I couldn't help myself with a being of such beauty," Kurama had to hang his head down as he put his shirt on to hide the blush piercing his cheeks from Hiei.

"Keep your words on your tongue or I'll cut it out," Hiei threatened grabbing Kurama's arm and dragging him from the room stepping on plenty of toys while getting there. He pushed Kurama out the door first and looked back at the greedily smiling wizard watching them. "I hold my threats,"

"I hope you do," Howl nodded as Hiei left the room slamming the door. Howl walked out of the door just after them, seeing Hiei pulling Kurama out the front door and into the storm of the night. Just as he went to change the portal on the door he noticed a red glimmer on the top step. Getting closer he wrapped his fingers carefully around a thorny red rose.

His smirk grew to a satisfied smile.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_A/N: I just watched Howl's Moving Castle, and I was thinking if he likes beautiful girls what if he came across a very feminine guy he liked as well? Then I thought of Kurama because I'm demented that way and a complete Kurama fanatic. Plus, I don't see why Howl wouldn't be attracted to Kurama, he's absolutely gorgeous, and so is Howl. So I came up with this because I'm not in the mood to make a story out of it. _


End file.
